


Power Rangers Zone Defense

by prforever



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Fanfiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Power Rangers Zone Defense, Zone Defense, defense, zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prforever/pseuds/prforever
Summary: A group of Power Rangers must stop the Zykorian Empire from conquering the Earth.





	1. On Fire!

On Fire!

"My dear," said Prince Gasket, "we are the only ones left of the Machine Empire. That makes us king and queen!"

"I like the sound of that!" said Queen Archerina.

"We need to find a way to conquer the Earth and reign supreme!" said King Gasket.

"I know," said Queen Archerina, "let's go and ask Master Zim!"

"I don't know," said King Gasket, "he's too evil for his own good, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. Let's go and ask him!"

King Gasket and Queen Archerina went to Master Zim's abode and knocked on the door. Master Zim answered.

"Hello," asked Master Zim, "how may I help you?"

"We're the last of our empire," said King Gasket, "and we were wondering if you will help us somehow."

Then Master Zim released a flame which turned King Gasket and Queen Archerina into melted metal.

"Now, the Machine Empire is no more," said Master Zim, "I can conquer the Earth by myself!"

Master Zim rounded up his warriors, Tycus, Sarcus, and Mycor, and his army, the Psychons, and went to his space base on the planet Mars.

"Listen, everyone!" said Master Zim, "we're going to do what many have never done before, and that is to conquer Earth!"

The whole Zykorian Empire cheered.

"Psychon fighters," said Master Zim, "go and attack Earth!"

The Psychon fighters left the Mars base and began their assault on Earth. At the time, Captain Bill Mitchell was sleeping at the time. One of the Psychons fired at his roof causing his house to catch fire. His smoke detectors began to sound, but he ignored them, because he saw no fire in the house and went back to sleep. Soon, the smoke made him unconscious, a neighbor called the firefighters, and the firefighters came as quickly as they could. They kicked in his door and saw that Captain Bill Mitchell was knocked out, so they carried him outside, loaded him into an ambulance, and took him to Mercy Hospital in Mariner Bay. They also called his emergency contacts, which were his children, Ryan and Dana Mitchell. They came as quickly as they could.

"Dad! Dad!" said Dana and Ryan, "are you okay?"

Just then, Captain Bill Mitchell began to wake up.

"I'm fine, Ryan and Dana," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "I'm so glad that you came! Where am I going to live?"

"You can stay with me," said Dana, "you took care of me; now, I will take care of you!"

"Oh, thanks, Dana!" said Captain Bill Mitchell.

"No problem, dad!" said Dana.

"How did my house catch on fire?" asked Captain Bill Mitchell, "I wasn't doing anything!"

"I don't know," said Dana.

"I think I know," said Ryan.

"How?" asked Dana.

"It's those flying things that are causing trouble everywhere!" said Ryan, "I think one of them hit his house!"

"Maybe," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "you know, I think that we need to start another Lightspeed!"

"We'll worry about that when you get well," said Dana, "you get well, and then we'll worry about that."

"Yeah!" said Ryan.

Ryan and Dana left Captain Bill Mitchell's room and the hospital. After two days, Captain Bill Mitchell was well, and Dana picked him up and took him to her house. Captain Bill Mitchell then sat in her recliner.

"So, what about Lightspeed?" asked Captain Bill Mitchell.

"Oh, yes," said Dana, "I'm calling Ryan and Angela right now."

Dana called Ryan and Ms. Fairweather, and they agreed to come over to Dana's house and brainstorm about a way to begin a new Lightspeed. Ryan and Ms. Fairweather arrived and knocked on the door. Dana welcomed them in, and they sat on Dana's sofa. They began brainstorming. Across the street, there was an arson fire at a house, and Carter Grayson was one of the firefighters. The fire was successfully extinguished, and Carter then noticed Ryan's and Ms. Fairweather's cars at Dana's house and wondered if something was going on.

"I'll be right back," said Carter.

"Hurry," said the fire chief.

Carter walked up Dana's walkway and knocked on the door. Dana looked out of the door window to see who it was and noticed that it was Carter. She opened the door.

"Carter!" said Dana, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be across the street?"

"The fire chief granted me time to come here," said Carter, "I noticed that Ryan's and Ms. Fairweather's cars were here, and I was wondering what was going on."

"For your information," said Dana, "we are trying to start a new LIghtspeed. You've seen those spacecrafts that have been flying around here lately."

"I don't have any ideas," said Carter, "but I do have a referral."

"Great!" said Dana, "who is it?"

"His name is Tommy Oliver," said Carter, "he's a science teacher at Reefside High in Reefside. He was also a Power Ranger and a Power Ranger mentor. He is also a veteran. I think that you guys should check him out. Gotta go! Bye!"

Carter left the house and returned to the scene of the fire.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ryan, "should we check this guy out?"

"It wouldn't hurt!" said Captain Bill Mitchell.

"Yeah!" said Dana, "let's go!"

They all piled into Ms. Fairweather's car and drove to Reefside High. They entered the building and were greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Hello!" said the receptionist, "how may I help you?"

"Yes," said Captain Mitchell, "we're looking for Tommy Oliver. It's important!"

"I'll see what I can do," said the receptionist.

The receptionist left her office and went to Tommy's classroom. At the time, he was teaching on human DNA. Then, Tommy noticed the receptionist in his doorway.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have visitors in the lobby," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important."

Tommy sighed.

"I'll be down in a second," said Tommy.

Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom.

"You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy.

The class became unruly after Tommy left, but then another teacher came in, and the class quieted down. Tommy met his guests in the lobby.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

"Can we go somewhere where it is private?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can go into the conference room! Follow me!"

They followed Tommy into the conference room and sat at a long, wooden table in comfortable chairs.

"So, what's going on?" asked Tommy.

"You are quite aware that the Earth is under attack, right?" asked Captain Bill Mitchell, "by the way, I'm Captain Bill Mitchell, and these are Angela Fairweather, Ryan Mitchell, and Dana Mitchell."

They all said hi.

"Right!" said Tommy.

"Well," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "we were thinking about starting another LIghtspeed organization which will have Power Rangers to deal with this empire! By the way, Carter Grayson told us about you."

"Really?" asked Tommy.

"Yes!" said Dana.

"Sure, I'll help you," said Tommy, "let me tell Roberta that I'm going to be gone for awhile."

"Okay," said Ms. Fairweather.

Tommy exited the conference room and approached the receptionist.

"Roberta," said Tommy, "I'm going to be gone for awhile, so I'm going to need you to line up a sub for me."

"No problem, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist.

"Thanks, Roberta!" said Tommy, "you're awesome!"

The receptionist smiled. Then Tommy went back into the conference room.

"I'm going to need you to come with me or follow me to my house," said Tommy, "there's something that we need to do there."

"Okay," said Ryan.

Dana and Ms. Fairweather were a little uneasy about going to Tommy's house, but they decided to go anyway. Tommy drove his jeep, and they followed him in Ms. Fairweather's car. They arrived at his house.

"We're here!" said Tommy, "follow me!"

They followed Tommy into his house and then to his basement. They noticed that his basement was full of Dino Thunder things.

"Tommy?" asked Dana, "you don't plan on us making a base out of your basement, do you?"

"No," said Tommy, "I need you guys here because we need to make an important call."

"I see," said Ms. Fairweather.

Tommy got on Hayley's computer and contacted Aquitar. Aurico answered.

"Aurico, here," said Aurico.

"Hi, Aurico," said Tommy, "this is Tommy. I was wondering if you knew of any bases that are abandoned that a prospective team can occupy."

"Actually, there is," said Aurico, "there is a base on Eltare which Zordon left behind. It is not in the best shape, but if you can restore it, it's yours!"

"So, what do you say?" asked Tommy.

"Anything is better than nothing!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"I agree!" said Dana.

"Okay, Aurico," said Tommy, "we'll take it; show us how to get there!"

"I can teleport you there," said Aurico.

"Would you?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, I can!" said Aurico, "teleporting now!"

The five of them were teleported to the outside of the base. The outside of the base resembled a normal base. Then Ryan placed his hand on the door, and it opened.

"Whoa!" said Ryan.

They went inside. It was dark, and there were wires everywhere. They watched where they stepped. Then, Captain Bill Mitchell accidentally bumped into a droid. The droid turned on the lights.

"Intruders! Intruders!" said the droid, "oh! Sorry! I thought that you were the Decons! I'm Alpha! Nice to meet you!"

"Alpha what?" asked Tommy.

"You know, Tommy," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "he may be the first Alpha ever!"

"Never thought of that!" said Tommy.

"Phew!" said Alpha, "this place is a mess! Let me clean it up really quickly!"

Alpha cleaned up the base at blazing speed, and the five of them were amazing. It turned out that the base was very highly technologically advanced. They were pleased with the base.

"I guess that this is the new LIghtspeed!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"I agree!" said Captain Bill Mitchell, "now, that we have a base, we need to look for new rangers."

"Yes," said Ms. Fairweather, "and I already have room for three Power Rangers!"

"Ryan, Dana," said Captain Mitchell, "I suggest that you both not become rangers this time. I think that you two need to become mentors instead. Let's give someone else a chance."

"Fine with me," said Ryan.

"No problem!" said Dana.

"Why don't you two go down to the Mariner Bay Recreational Center and find three ranger candidates?" said Ms. Fairweather.

"Sure will!" said Dana.

Dana and Ryan left the base and went to the Mariner Bay Recreational Center, but before they entered the building, they saw a sign that said that there was a 3-on-3 karate tournament in the recreational center gym thirty minutes from which they saw the sign.

"You know," said Ryan, "we can kill three birds with one stone this way!"

"I agree!" said Dana, "let's go inside!"

They went to the recreational center gym. The bleachers were full so they were forced to stand. Three people clad in white entered at one side of the ring, and three people clad in black entered at the opposite side of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black ended up winning, and the referee gave them a humongous gold trophy. They gloated on their way to the exit. Dana tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" asked Dana.

"Excuse me?" asked Dana.

"Whatever!" said one of the black team contenders.

Then Dana and Ryan decided to shift their focus to the team in white. They approached them.

"Hi!" said Dana.

"Is there something that you need?" said one white team contender, "because we're definitely not in the mood."

"How would you guys like to become Power Rangers?" asked Dana.

"Go away," said one of the white team contenders, "we don't have time for games!"

"This is no game!" said Ryan, "this is the real deal!"

"Okay," said one of the white team contenders, " _magically_ take us to your base!"

"We might be able to do something like that!" said Dana.

Dana contacted Alpha using a special code on her cell phone.

"Alpha," said Dana, "five coming aboard!"

Dana, Ryan, and the three contenders found themselves in the Eltarian base. They were astonished by the technology of the base.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," said a white team contender, "my name's Brian Coles."

"Yeah," said another white team contender, "my name's Mary Ann Conway."

"Yeah," said the third white team contender, "my name's Jose Martinez."

"So, when do we get to the Power Ranger stuff?" asked Mary Ann.

"Actually, right now," said Tommy, "we are facing the Zykorian Empire.  The head is Master Zim. Beware! He can be dangerous! His generals are Tycus, Sarcus, and Mycor. Their soldiers are the Psychons. They can also fly small spacecraft. Now, I will talk about your powers. Jose, you will be the black ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the white ranger. Brian, as the team captain, you will be the red ranger."

"Team captain? Me?" asked Brian, "are you sure that you have the right person?"

"I _know_ what I am doing," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Brian, "if you say so."

"Anyway," said Tommy, "when a monster grows giant, or when the situation calls for them, you will pilot vehicles known as _zords._ Jose, you have the police cruiser zord. Mary Ann, you have the ambulance zord. Brian, you have the fire tamer zord. Together, they form the Defense Megazord, which is armed with the Defense Saber. Along with a blaster and a dagger, each of you has your own individual weapon. Jose, you have the Police Baton. Mary Ann, you have the Ambulance Shield. Brian, you have the Fire Sword. Together, these form the Defense Blaster. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good!" said Tommy.

Alpha handed them their Defense Coms and their Defense Morphers. They looked them over carefully.

"The Defense Com will allow you to communicate with each other and the base as well as teleport anywhere. In order to morph, put the two pieces of the Defense Morpher together and then you will morph," said Ms. Fairweather.

The alarm sounded, and it bothered their ears at first.

"What is that noise?" asked Mary Ann.

"That's the alarm," said Dana, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, Psychons are attacking citizens. You can take it from here."

"Right!" said Brian, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. At first, the rangers were having trouble with the Psychons because they did not know how to defeat them. Then, Jose saw two Psychons accidentally collide and disintegrate. So, he tried a little experiment. He put two Psychons together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Jose, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!"

At first, Brian and Mary Ann had trouble discerning his message, but then they got the picture. But they were not able to defeat all of the Psychons, because Master Zim took the remainder of them back to the Zykorian base.

"Who are these _freaks_ of nature?" asked Master Zim.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, boss," said Sarcus, "they fight for good!"

"Whatever!" said Master Zim, "I will have my victory even if there are a _thousand_ of those Power Rangers!"

Master Zim turned red all over. The rangers returned to the base and celebrated their temporary victory.

"Now, rangers," said Ms. Fairweather, "the battle is far from over, so we need to keep fighting until we win. If we lose, everyone loses."

"Right," said Tommy, "does everyone know the ranger code of honor?"

They looked at each other and said nothing.

"Fight fair! Work as a team. Don't reveal your or anyone else's identity. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?" asked Tommy.

They all answered affirmatively.

"Good!" said Tommy, "then welcome aboard. And finally, remember that as a ranger, you are _always_ on duty."

They left the base and went to the Mariner Bay recreational center to work out.


	2. Bottled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Zim creates a monster that imprisons people and Power Rangers inside of a bottle.

"I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!" said Master Zim.

Master Zim took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Trollster monster. Sarcus observed him.

"What's the bottle for?" asked Sarcus.

"Imprisoning people," said Master Zim, "I'm sending him down, now!"

Master Zim sent Trollster down to Mariner Bay, and right away, he popped the cork of his bottle and began imprisoning people inside. The alarm sounded in the Eltarian base, and the rangers and crew came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

Brian observed Trollster taking people inside his bottle.

"He's taking people inside his bottle! That's what!" said Brian, "let's get down there! It's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. 

"That's enough!" said Mary Ann.

Then Trolllster turned and faced the rangers. Then he popped the cork of his bottle.

"Run!" said Brian.

Unfortunately, Brian and Jose were caught inside, leaving Mary Ann. Mary Ann hid inside of a tree.

"Oh, little girl?" asked Trollster, "where  _are_ you?"

Then Mary Ann came out of hiding.

"Here I am!" said Mary Ann, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!"

"We'll see about that," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two choices. You can join your friends in this bottle, or you can join the Zykorian Empire. It's up to you."

"I pick  _neither,_ " said Mary Ann.

"Suit yourself!" said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Mary Ann was faster. She took her blaster and zapped the hand that carried the bottle. As a result, Trollster dropped the bottle, which shattered into many pieces, and everyone, including Brian and Jose, were set free. The public went about their daily business. Brian and Jose rejoined Mary Ann at the battle scene. Brian put his hand around Mary Ann's shoulder. 

"I don't know what you did," said Brian, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Jose.

Brian removed his hand from Mary Ann's shoulder. Then, they began to focus on the monster. The rangers noticed that their fight was easier because Trollster was without his bottle. Trollster charged towards the rangers, but Brian and Jose stopped him with their weapons and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Let's finish this!" said Brian, "let's form the Defense Launcher!"

Brian, Mary Ann, and Jose combined their weapons to form the Defense Launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Brian.

The blast knocked Trollster unconscious.

"Who's the little girl, now?" taunted Mary Ann.

Then Master Zim noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster and his bottle, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Okay, guys," said Brian, "here's the plan. We will attack him separately until he pops his bottle open. When he does, the first one who notices it will blast him, and as a result, he will drop his bottle, and then we will attack him with the Megazord. Everyone with me?"

"Gotcha!" said Mary Ann.

"Loud and clear!" said Jose.

"Defense Zords, now!" said Brian.

The three Defense Zords came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord. They began shooting lasers at Trollster and surrounding him. Then, Trolllster began to lose his focus. As a result, Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, and Mary Ann saw it, so she shot a laser at Trollster's hand, and as a result, he dropped his bottle, it shattered into many pieces on the ground, and this time, there was nothing in it.

"Alright, guys!" said Brian, "let's form the Megazord!"

They combined the three Defense Zords to form the Defense Megazord.

"Alright," said Brian, "let's do this!"

The Defense Megazord and Trollster exchanged punches. Then the Defense Megazord fired lasers at Trollster causing him to fall to the ground. They realized that he had enough.

"Defense Saber, now!" said Brian.

The Defense Saber came to the Defense Megazord's right hand, and it grasped it. Then the powered it up and thrust it through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell backwards, fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Oh, well," said Master Zim, "there's always next time!"

The rangers returned to the Eltarian base.

"Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "and good job, Mary Ann. If it wasn't for you, the world would not exist today."

"Thank you," said Mary Ann.'

Brian patted Mary Ann on the back. Then, they left to work out at the Mariner Bay recreational center.


	3. The Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A statue has a monster hidden in it in a park that people clean up.

Pierce Park was one of the dirtiest parks in Mariner Bay. Children could not even play there. So, some volunteers, including Mary Ann, decided to help clean it up. They cleaned up the trash and debris in the park, and soon, the children were able to play there. Now, there was a statue in which many people, including some of the volunteers, began to congregate around because of its architecture. Mary Ann also went up to the statue to observe it. Then she saw the statue's eyes glow red and then stop glowing.

"Oh, no!" said Mary Ann, to herself.

Then, Mary Ann went behind a bush and checked in anyone could see her, and no one could see her.

"It's morphin' time!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann morphed into the white ranger. Then she approached the people who were around the statue.

"Alright," said Mary Ann to the people, "break it up! It's not what it seems!"

The people around the statue eventually left the statue and then the park. Then Mary Ann drew her blaster.

"You can fool them, but you can't fool me!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann zapped the statue, the statue's covering came off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside!

"I knew it!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann then got on her Defense Com.

"Guys," said Mary Ann, "we have trouble in Pierce Park!"

"It's morphin' time!" said Brian.

Brian and Jose morphed and met Mary Ann in the park. 

"Where's the monster?" asked Jose.

Mary Ann pointed Jose in the direction of the monster.

"Oh!" said Jose.

The rangers charged towards the monster, but the gargoyle monster flapped its wings and sent them flying backward until they hit an object, in this case, trees. They hit the trees hard. They felt the hit.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "that can't happen again! We need a plan!"

"I agree!" said Jose.

"Why don't we shoot out his wings?" asked Brian, "that will make him less powerful, but the question is how?"

"Maybe we can shoot it his wings and do it quickly!" said Jose.

"I think that will work," said Brian, "let's do it!"

They shot both wings, and as a result, the gargoyle monster became weaker.

"It worked!" said Brian.

The gargoyle monster tried to flap his wings, but he couldn't because he was in so much pain. 

"You know," said Mary Ann, "I think we've got him!"

"Yeah!" said Brian, "let's put him down! Defense Launcher, now!"

The three rangers combined their weapons to form the Defense Launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Brian.

The blast from the Defense Blaster knocked him out. Master Zim noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Defense Zords, now!" said Brian.

The Defense Zords came to the rangers, each ranger hopped inside their respective zord, and they formed the Defense Megazord.

"Alright," said Brian, "let's do this!"

The gargoyle monster began to flap his wings, and as a result, the Defense Megazord took a few steps backward and eventually fell to the ground.

"We need to get past his defenses somehow!" said Mary Ann.

"Anybody got any ideas?" asked Brian.

"Why don't we do what we did last time?" asked Jose, "let's quickly shoot out his wings!"

"I'm all for it!" said Brian, "I think we can do it. Let's do it!"

The Defense Megazord quickly shot lasers at both of the gargoyle monster's wings. The gargoyle monster felt it. He tried to flap his wings, but he couldn't.

"I think we've got him!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Brian, "let's finish this! Defense Saber!"

The Defense Saber came to the Defense Megazord, and it grasped it with its right hand. Then the Defense Megazord powered it up and thrust it through the gargoyle monster, and as a result, the gargoyle monster fell backward, hit the ground, exploded, and was no more. The rangers then  briefly celebrated.

"Good job, rangers!" said Capt. Bill Mitchell, "it was your teamwork that got you through. Keep it up, and we're going to win this one!"

They all smiled, and then they left.


	4. Rangers in Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rangers are imprisoned in a Zykorian jail with a friend. This friend helps them out big time.

There was a guy who was doing a good job at his roundhouse kicks at the Mariner Bay recreational center. Mycor noticed him. 

"Hey, boss!" said Mycor, "see that guy?"

"Yeah!" said Master Zim.

"It would be nice if we could get him to work for us!" said Mycor.

"I agree!" said Master Zim, "I think I can convince him. Leave this to me."

The young man finished his workout, took a shower, and then proceeded to leave the building. After he was a short distance away from the building, he found himself surrounded by Psychons. He tried fighting them off, but there were too many of them. They kidnapped him and brought him before Master Zim.

"Ah, Tim Keller," said Master Zim.

"How do you know my name?" asked Tim.

"I have my methods," said Master Zim, "anyway, I leave you two choices. You either work for me, or you will rot for the rest of your life in a Zykorian prison."

"I will never work for you," said Tim, "I live by a higher law."

"Very well," said Master Zim, "take him away. Hopefully the prison will change his mind!"

Five Psychons escorted Tim to his cell, opened the door, tossed him inside, closed the door, and locked it.

"You know, boss," said Mycor, "maybe we can do the same thing with the Power Rangers! Maybe the secret is not defeating them, but it might be just getting them out of the way!"

"Mycor," said Master Zim, "you might have something there, and I have the perfect monster for the job! Leave this to me!"

Master Zim took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Vorton monster.

"You know what you're supposed to do, right?" asked Master Zim.

"Yes," said Vorton, "I do."

"Then, I suggest that you get down there and do it!" said Master Zim.

"Yes, sir!" said Vorton.

Vorton left the Zykorian base, went down to Mariner Bay, and began attacking the citizens in order to draw the Power Rangers out. The plan worked. The alarm sounded, and the rangers and crew came to the Eltarian base as quickly as they could. 

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There seems to be a monster that is attacking the public," said Ms. Fairweather.

"Then, we need to get down there," said Brian, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Leave them alone!" said Brian.

"Rangers," said Vorton, "let me introduce myself. I am Vorton, and you are going to jail!"

Vorton zapped them with a beam, and they landed unmorphed in the same cell as Tim. As the rangers landed, Tim took a few steps backward.

"Who are you?" asked Tim.

"We're the Power Rangers!" said Jose.

Then Mary Ann lightly jabbed Jose in the side, and Mary Ann and Brian gave Jose a dirty look.

"Just as big mouth said," said Mary Ann, "we're the Power Rangers!"

"Then who is defending the world?" asked Tim.

"No one," said Brian, "I guess."

"Then we need to get you guys out of here," said Tim, "by the way, my name's Tim Keller. What's yours?"

"I'm Brian," said Brian.

"I'm Mary Ann," said Mary Ann.

"And I'm Jose," said Jose, "nice to meet you."

"Okay," said Tim, "we need to come up with a plan to get you guys out of here."

Tim thought to himself for a while.

"I've got it!" said Tim, "let's make a bunch of noise, and the guards will come, and when they come, they will open the cell, and we will overpower them!"

"It might work!" said Jose.

"The only thing that could go wrong is if they send a  _bunch_ of guards," said Tim.

"Let's take that chance!" said Brian.

They started making loud noises of celebration. The warden then sent three guards to their cell. They opened the door, and the four of them overpowered them and took their door passes. 

"Okay, guys," said Tim, "if we're going to do this, we need to do this quietly and stealthily."

"Right!" said Mary Ann.

They went through the prison overpowering guards and taking door passes. Then they were near the exit, which was next to the warden's office.

"Okay, everyone," said Tim, "we are near the warden's office which is right near the exit. More than likely, he will see us. So, on three, we run past his office. One, two, three!"

They ran past the warden's office, and the warden  _did_ see them, and he activated the prison searchlights and alerted the remaining guards. The four of them headed for the exit.

"Okay," said Tim, "I am all out of ideas. Now, it's your turn to think of something!"

"You know," said Brian, "we might be about to teleport out of here since we are no longer in the building. Tim, hold on to me!"

"Okay!" said Tim.

They activated their Defense Coms and they all teleported to the Eltarian base and landed safely.

"Rangers!" said Dana, "I'm so glad that you're safe!"

Then Ms. Fairweather saw Tim.

"Who's this?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

"It's my fault," said Jose, "I told him that we were the Power Rangers. He helped us escape from the prison. We couldn't have done it without him."

"Jose," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "our rules are not meant to be broken. They ensure our safety and everyone else's safety."

"Sorry," said Jose.

"Just don't do it again," said Captain Bill Mitchell.

"Okay," said Jose.

"But in this case, it's okay," said Captain Mitchell.

Everyone responded as if Captain Bill Mitchell struck a nerve.

"What do you mean?" asked Dana.

"He has an honorable discharge from the United States Marine Corps, and plus, his martial arts abilities are outstanding," said Capt. Mitchell, "I'm going to make him a ranger."

" _You were in the marines?_ " asked Mary Ann.

"Yes, mam!" said Tim.

"Well, Tim," said Tommy, "let me tell you about your powers. You will be the blue ranger. Your zord is the helicopter zord. It has a warrior mode. It is armed with the Helicopter Boomerang. Like that weapon, your weapon is the boomerang. You also have a dagger and a blaster. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!" said Tim.

"Now, as a ranger, there's a few rules that you need to follow," said Tommy, "fight fair. Work as a team. Do not reveal your or anyone else's identity to anyone. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"No problem!" said Tim.

Then everyone smiled.

"Then, welcome to the team!" said Tommy.

The alarm sounded again.

"Looks like Vorton is still harassing citizens!" said Ms. Fairweather, "just don't make the same mistake twice!"

"No problem!" said Brian, "it's morphin' time!"

The four morphed and arrived on the scene.

"So," said Vorton, "ready to go back to jail?"

Vorton began to activate his beam.

"Everyone!" said Brian, "fire at the center of that beam!"

They all took their blasters, fired at the center of the beam, and disabled it.

"My beam!" said Vorton, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" said Tim.

Vorton charged towards the rangers, but as he was charging, Tim launched his boomerang at him causing him to fall to the ground. Then all four rangers zapped him with their blasters when he was down. Vorton became unconscious. Then Master Zim noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vorton and his beam, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Zords, now!" said Brian.

The Defense Zords and the Helicopter Zord came to the rangers, they hopped inside their respective zords, and formed the Defense Megazord and the Helicopter Zord Battle Mode. 

"Alright," said Brian, "let's do this!"

Vorton tried to activate his beam, but then Tim tossed his boomerang at it and disabled it.

"My beam!" said Vorton, "it's destroyed! It happened again! You're going to pay!"

"Whatever!" said Mary Ann.

Vorton charged at both of them, and the Defense Megazord readied its Defense Saber, and when Vorton became close enough, the Defense Megazord knocked Vorton to the ground. 

"Alright," said Brian, "let's finish this!"

"Hey, Brian?" asked Tim.

"Yeah?" asked Brian.

"Can I finish him?" asked Tim.

"Be my guest!" said Brian.

Tim charged up the Helicopter Boomerang and tossed it at Vorton, and as a result, Vorton fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Mycor!" said Master Zim, "all because of you, we have another ranger to contend with! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Mycor.

Then Master Zim placed his hand on Mycor's shoulder and emitted an electric charge causing Mycor to fall to the ground.

"Don't do that again!" said Master Zim.

Mycor was in pain lying on the floor. The rangers went back to the Eltarian base.

"Rangers," said Ms. Fairweather, "there's something that you should know. Both of the Defense Megazord and the Helicopter Zord can combine to form a more powerful combination. It is called the Lifemax Megazord. It is a very powerful Megazord, but remember, you must use it only when you need it."

"Wow!" said Mary Ann.

"Yeah!" said Tim.

Then they went to the Mariner Bay recreation center to hang out.


	5. Dances with Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zykorian Empire turns everyone at a prom into zombies.

The Mariner Bay High School is having their senior prom tonight. Signs were everywhere. However, Tycus was in the area looking for trouble, and he came up with an idea. He then returned to the Zykorian base and went looking for Master Zim.

"Master Zim?" asked Tycus.

Then Tycus turned the corner of the hallway and bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, sir," said Tycus, "forgive my clumsiness! I have an idea!"

"What is it, Tycus?" asked Master Zim.

"The Mariner Bay High School is having their senior prom tonight," said Tycus.

"And?" asked Master Zim.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Tycus.

"Yes, it would," said Master Zim, "and I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Master Zim took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"Go, and cause trouble at the prom," said Master Zim.

"You got it, boss!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie teleported to the back entrance of the school. He then disabled the alarm for the back entrance so that he would not get caught. Then, he forced his way into the back entrance without getting caught. Then he found his way into the back of the gym. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him in a closet, and padlocked the door so that he could not escape. Then he came to the turntables and switched the playing record to the zombie record, and as a result, the staff and students started moving and dancing like zombies. DJ Zombie and Master Zim were enjoying the moment. The alarm sounded, and the rangers and crew quickly came to the Eltarian base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

Brian noticed the way that the staff and students were moving in the gym.

"Whoa!" said Brian, "look at those people! They're moving like, like  _zombies!_ "

"There must be a cause to this," said Tim, "let's keep scrolling."

They scrolled the screen until they found the monster. They found the source of the zombie behavior.

"There!" said Mary Ann, "that monster is making them move like zombies! We'd better get down there!"

"Wait!" said Ms. Fairweather, "if you go down there now, you will be caught under the same spell. We need a plan!"

They all reluctantly agreed.

"So, what do we do?" asked Mary Ann, "we can't just leave them like that!"

"I have an idea!" said Tim.

"Great!" said Brian, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can quickly teleport in front of the turntables and smash the record when we first arrive!" said Tim.

"But that's suicide!" said Jose.

"Got a better idea?" asked Tim.

"No," said Jose, "I guess not."

"Well, Tim," said Ms. Fairweather, "if you're going to do this, do it, because time is not on our side!"

"Right!" said Tim.

Tim teleported in front of the turntables, quickly took the record off the turntables, and destroyed the record. As a result, the staff and students recovered and saw that they and their gym was in shambles.They were clueless to what happened in the gym. DJ Zombie quickly left the gym in fear. The principal decided to reschedule the prom and leave the state of the gym for the night janitors. He then recommended that everyone go home. Tim returned unharmed to the Eltarian base.

"You did it!" said Dana, "don't scare me like that! That's dangerous! You could have been caught under that spell!"

"I won't," said Tim.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and the rangers gathered in front of the viewing screen.

"Looks like DJ Zombie is causing trouble in the city!" said Ms. Fairweather.

"Well," said Brian, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, DJ Zombie began hitting the rangers with magic disks causing the rangers to fall to the ground.

"I have an idea!" said Mary Ann, "Ambulance Shield!"

Mary Ann extended her Ambulance Shield, and the other rangers stayed behind her. They slowly approached DJ Zombie while staying behind Mary Ann's Ambulance Shield. Then when they were a short distance away, Tim tossed his Helicopter Boomerang at DJ Zombie, and he fell over.

"Quickly!" said Brian, "let's form the Defense Blaster!"

The rangers, including Tim, combined their weapons to form the Defense Blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Brian.

The blast knocked DJ Zombie unconscious. Then, Master Zim noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant. 

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Zords, now!" said Brian.

The Defense Zords and the Helicopter Zord came to the rangers, the rangers hopped inside their respective zords, and they formed the Defense Megazord and Helicopter Zord Battle Mode. Right away, DJ Zombie began shooting magic disks at the two zords causing them to fall to the ground.

"We need to get past his defenses somehow!" said Mary Ann.

Suddenly, Brian's Defense Com sounded.

"Yes?" asked Brian.

"I know what is going on down there," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "I think you guys should use the LifeMax Megazord!"

"Will do," said Brian, "thanks!"

"Good luck!" said Captain Bill Mitchell.

"Did you get that, Tim?" asked Brian.

"Loud and clear!" said Tim.

"Then, let's do it!" said Brian, "LIfeMax Megazord formation, now!"

The two zords came apart and became the LifeMax Megazord.

"Now, we're cooking with gas!" said Tim.

DJ Zombie shot magic disks at the LifeMax Megazord, but the magic disks reflected back to him, and DJ Zombie fell to the ground. 

"We've got him!" said Brian, "now, let's finish him! Wing Launcher, now!"

The Wing Launcher launched towards DJ Zombie and flew right through him causing him to fall to the ground, explode on contact, and not to co-exist. He was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"There has to be some way to defeat those Power Rangers!" said Master Zim, "there  _has_ to be a way! I'm not going to give up!"

The rangers returned to the Eltarian base.

"Thanks for the tidbit of advice, captain!" said Tim.

"Hey," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "it's my job! Good job, out there!"

"You guys did good!" said Tommy, "I am very proud of you!"

They all smiled and went to the Mariner Bay recreational center to work out.


	6. A Break from Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zykorian Empire decides to attack Aquitar because they had no luck with their conquest of Earth.

"I'm sick of this!" said Master Zim, "we keep getting our butts kicked by those rangers. There has to be a way to defeat them! There has to be a way!"

"You know, boss," said Sarcus, ""maybe we should change out focus. Maybe we should attack a different planet, like  _Aquitar!_ "

"Hmm," said Master Zim, "you might have something there. I think I have the perfect monster who will cause trouble on that planet."

Master Zim took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Dehydron monster.

"Go," said Master Zim, "and cause trouble on Aquitar!"

"You got it, boss!" said Dehydron.

Dehydron teleported to Aquitar. Tideus was the first one who noticed him.

"We have monster trouble!" said Tideus.

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitar ranger power now!" said the five Aquitian rangers. They charged towards Dehydron, but with one touch from Dehydron, each Aquitian ranger was drained of their water supply, and they de-morphed. Then, they lay helplessly on the ground.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Dehydron and Master Zim laughed at the alien rangers' misery. Alpha heard Delphine's message over the viewing screen.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Just then, Dehydron stomped on top of Corcus. 

"I'd better call the others!" said Alpha.

Alpha alerted the rangers and crew, and as a result, they came quickly came to the Eltarian base.

"What's going on, Alpha?" asked Tim.

"The alien rangers need our help," said Alpha.

" _Alien_ rangers?" asked Jose, "I never knew that there was such a thing!"

"Well," asked Brian, "what's going on?"

"I don't know, but the alien rangers seem very weak right now!" said Alpha.

"We'd better help them before they die!" said Brian, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed, arrived on Aquitar, and saw Dehydron harassing the alien rangers.

"Hey!" said Brian, "leave them alone!"

"Or else what?" asked Dehydron.

"You're going to deal with us!" said Tim.

"Gladly!" said Dehydron.

"Tim, Jose," said Brian, "you guys lead the monster away from the alien rangers. Mary Ann and I will find out how to help the alien rangers."

"Right!" said everyone else.

Tim and Jose led Dehydron away from the alien rangers.

"What do you guys need?" asked Brian.

"Water!" said Corcus, weakly.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "we'll be right back!"

Brian and Mary Ann took some buckets, loaded them with water, and tossed the water over the alien rangers. As a result, the alien rangers began to recover. They did it again, and the alien rangers became fully hydrated. Brian, Mary Ann, and the alien rangers joined Tim and Jose in their attack against Dehydron.

"You guys be careful," said Brian, "you don't want to be drained again!"

"We will be," said Cestro.

The alien rangers did all sorts of special attacks, and as a result, Dehydron became weak.

"Now, it's our turn!" said Brian, "Defense Launcher, now!"

The four Zone Defense rangers formed the Defense Launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Brian.

The blast knocked Dehydron unconscious. Then, Master Zim noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Dehydron, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

"Shogun Zords, now!" said Delphine.

"Defense Zords, now!" said Brian.

"Helicopter Zord, now!" said Tim.

The zords came to the rangers, the rangers hopped inside their respective zords, and they formed the Shogun Megazord, the Defense Megazord, and the Helicopter Zord Battle Mode.

"Alright," said Brian, "let's do this!"

The three Megazords and Dehydron exchanged punches, and soon, the three Megazords became too much for Dehydron. Then the alien rangers powered up the Shogun flame saber and slashed it through him. Then Dehydron fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The alien rangers and other rangers all briefly celebrated.

"Sarcus!" said Master Zim, "this was your dumb idea! The rangers came to Aquitar, too!"

"Well, boss," said Sarcus, "I didn't expect that!"

"Whatever!" said Master Zim.

Master Zim shoved Sarcus to the ground and stomped on his way to his room.

"Well, this isn't goodbye, but if you need us, we'll be there," said Brian.

"Yes," said Delphine, "and if you need  _us,_ we'll be there!"

They waved good-bye as they teleported out of Aquitar to their base on Eltare.

"You know," said Corcus, "I think that Billy belongs with them."

"Why do you say that?" asked Delphine.

"Because they have the tougher villains," said Corcus, "his expertise would be valuable to them."

"I see," said Delphine, "I'll talk to Cestria."

Delphine approached Cestria.

"Cestria," said Delphine, "I need to talk to you!"

"Yes?" asked Cestria.

"We all think that Billy belongs with the rangers on Earth," said Delphine.

"What about his aging treatments?" asked Cestria.

"Cestro says that he no longer needs them," said Delphine.

"I'll talk with him," said Cestria, "hopefully, it goes well."

"Me, too!" said Delphine.

Delphine went to her abode, and Billy was there waiting for her.

"Cestria!" said Billy, "it's so good to see you!"

"Billy," said Cestria, "we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" asked Billy.

"It's just that the others and I think that you need to help the rangers on Earth," said Billy.

"What about our relationship together?" asked Billy.

"Billy," said Cestria, "you know that our relationship has been on the rocks lately, and besides, Cestro knows that you no longer need your aging treatments."

"I'm going to miss you, Cestria!" said Billy.

"Billy," said Cestria, "you can visit us any time you like, but you need to be with the rangers on Earth."

"Okay," said Billy, "don't be sad. It's for the best."

"Okay," said Billy.

"Teleporting, now!" said Cestro.

Cestro teleported Billy to the Eltarian base. After he landed in the base safely, everyone except Tommy took a defensive stance.

"Whoa! Whoa!" said Billy, "I come in peace!'

"Guys," said Tommy, "it's okay!"

They relaxed their stance.

"Billy," asked Tommy, "what are you doing down here?"

"The alien rangers decided that it would be more beneficial that I work with you guys because of your villains," said Billy.

"I see," said Tommy.

Then Tommy and Billy turned and faced the others.

"Guys, this is Billy Cranston," said Tommy, "he was the first blue ranger ever. He is a master scientist and mechanic. He has come to help us and assist us."

Billy shook everyone's hands, and everyone welcomed him. Billy felt at home with the rangers and crew.

 

 


End file.
